It can't get any worse
by ravensaphire
Summary: My life was normal until my dead grandfather stated in his will that his farm will be handed down to me. It was my dream to work on my grandfather's farm. When I got there my life got weird… The Harvest King turned the Harvest Goddess to stone for calling him a baldy and he sent her and 101 sprites to another dimension. It can't get any worse?
1. Starting of a Dream

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harvest moon.**

**Chapter 1: Starting of a new dream**

My amethyst eyes stared out the window as the scenery passes by. I am heading to a place called Forget-Me-Not Valley. I always dreamed on working on my grandfather's farm ever since I was a little girl. After he passed away, his will stated that his farm will be given to either Jack, my brother or me. My brother can't accept it because he is halfway through medical school. Mom and dad will kill him if he drop out. So I accepted it. I, Jill a 19 year old girl, am ready to take up the challenge.

My parents didn't actually agree on my dream. They tried to talk me out of it by saying that I would fail on my first few days and it is better that I should got to medical school like Jack. They failed to convince me. Next, they tried to bribe me out of it. They promise me a car if I give up this so called dream of mine. All I did was shake my head and stand behind my decision. There's the saying " Third time's the charm"… Well it didn't work in my parent's case… I refused everything they offered such as more bribes and even stuff they literally threw at me… (Example like mom's so called precious vase… not so precious now since she was aiming it at my head…)

At the end, they finally gave up and were forced to accept my decision. The last thing they said to me was: "Jill since neither both of us can make you or more likely force you out of your decision. So we are going to accept your decision and we can all move on with our lives. Just don't come crying back to us when you fail." What nice words of encouragement isn't it?

I packed up my belongings and bought myself a bus ticket to Forget-Me-Not Valley. I always knew that I could win against my parents if I put my mind and will to it. Take that Jack! If you have spoken up, you wouldn't have to go through medical school. (MUAHAHAHA) I chuckled to myself.

The bus sudden stop startled me. I realised that the bus had arrived at the entrance of the valley. I quickly grab my things and went down the bus. It was in the middle of the night when I arrived, so everyone must be asleep. The wind blew through my brown hair loosening my ponytail. I tighten my ponytail and walked down the road past a few farm houses, a river, and a narrow road leading to somewhere. I turned right hoping it was the right turning. Then I saw the farm.

The farm was still the same maybe a bit rundown but still the same after all these years. I called Takakura (a close friend of my grandfather) earlier. He said he left my house door open in case I arrived late. I opened the door and went it. It was just a simple house with a bed and a small round table in the centre. I found a chest to put my stuff in for the time being. I was so tired I feel asleep as soon as my head hit the bed.

*~Sometime during the night~*

I heard voices in my house. I don't know whether am I dreaming or not. I tried to open my eyes but for one reason I can't seem to control my body.

"Sigh… This kid won't do any work what so ever…" a woman was talking. Her voice sounds so angelic. _Could it be the Harvest Goddess standing in my house? I only heard stories about her and 101 sprites that live in this valley. I also heard that the Harvest Goddess is very beautiful and a lot of men admire her beauty… Wait a minute… What did she say? Won't do any work? I just got here. How can I start on anything?_

"If anything isn't done, the Harvest King is sure to punish her…" she continued. _Punish me for what?_ "This kid's grandfather asked me to make sure she worked with passion but she has no work ethnic whatsoever." She said. _No work ethnic! What! I haven't even started. _"It's impossible, I'll just tell the kid's grandfather it's hopeless." She said. Every part of my body wants to scream reject every word the Harvest Goddess just said.

"What are you saying?!" The house was rumbling when this voice rang out. Everyone in the room got a shock even me and I 'm supposed to be sleeping. "That voice… The Harvest King!" Harvest Goddess exclaimed. Oh crap now the Harvest king is in my house now… "Are you the Harvest King?" some said with a high squeaky voice. _Most probably a sprite._

"Quitting already! And you call yourself the Harvest Goddess? You always give up without even trying!" the Harvest King said to the Harvest Goddess. "It's not like I can force someone to work when they don't want to!" The Harvest Goddess argued back. This is beginning to become a very heated argument between the both of them. "You are starting to slack off at your old age." The Harvest King was clearly mocking her. "What! Age got nothing to do with this you big baldy!" The Harvest Goddess yelled back. "B-Big Baldy! You have cross the line. Take That!"

A big flash. Even with my eyes closed I can see the flash. "You're a meanie, Harvest King! Change the Harvest Goddess back from stone!" A sprite said. _The Harvest Goddess got turned to stone?! Mental note don't call the Harvest King baldy. _"This is why people call you names like baldy" Another sprite said. " Baldy! B~A~L~D~Y!" singed a sprite. "Silence! You are all to blame as well!" Screamed the Harvest King. " You all have to reflect on what you did!"

A sudden earthquake and followed by another burst of light. _What is going on with my life? _" Oh Crap, I got a little carried away again… This isn't good…But it is a good opportunity to make them think about what they have did…However…The Harvest Goddess did tell that her grandfather that she would help her child… What to do now?" The voice slowly died down and I finally can get some peace and quiet.

*~ Sometime later~*

"…Wake Up…" I heard a voice but I choose to ignore it. "…Wake Up…" I groaned and turned over. "WAKE UP ALREADY!" Suddenly I found myself face flat on the floor. "Finally, you are awake. I got a letter from the Harvest King… Read it." I saw a girl with pale blonde hair and eyes coloured with amber. She handed me a letter. I open it and started to read:

Hello, this is the Harvest King. The Harvest Goddess and harvest sprites were punished because you didn't work. They have been sent away to another world. If you work hard and achieve your goals, I will return them to this world. Do you understand? Well do your best. This letter is delivered by the Witch Princess.

Sincerely,

the Harvest King.

"It's going to be lonely now that I have no one to argue with anymore… Anyway work very hard. I'm counting on you." With that, the witch princess just vanished. _I guess that's why she is called the Witch Princess._ " I have to save the Harvest Goddess and the harvest sprites. All right I shall do my very best!" I said to myself. _Even though it was not my fault…_

**Author's note: This is my first ever fanfic so I really appreciate any helpful advice. Feel free to leave a comment.**_  
_


	2. Meeting new faces

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own harvest moon.**

**Chapter 2: Meeting new faces.**

I was very sleepy in the morning after last night's events. I gave out a yawn and went to the bathroom. This small house is bigger than it looks. I discovered bathroom and a closet. After brushing my teeth and changing to an orange T-shirt, I chucked my bags into my closet and went out. I went over to the next house to meet with Takakura just to let him know I arrived safely.

I opened the door and saw a worn out man that had worked his whole life. He looked up "Jill, I am glad you arrived safely. It's been a long time since we saw each other. How are you?" he asked. " I'm doing fine. You haven't change a bit." I gave him a big hug. "Glad to hear it. I'm supposed to introduce you to the other villagers but something came up. You have to meet them yourself." He looked sad.

"It's okay, I can handle it. Just tell me where is where and I will be on my way." I hide my disappointment with a smile. "Then you might need this." Takakura threw a small booklet at me.

"What's this?" I stared at the booklet. "It is a map of the valley. It will come in handy for finding your way through the valley. Before I forget, here is a gift for you." He handed me an orange rucksack. "It has all your grandfather's tools and I put in a few seeds in there to help you start off." He said. " Thank you so much, Takakura. I love it. Now I better get going if I want to meet everybody. Bye and thanks again." I waved and walked out the door.

I was about to live the farm until I saw a plump short man with a bushy mustache wearing a red coat and hat. _Who in the world is he? _I walked over. Can I help you sir?" I asked politely. "Oh, hello Jill. I am –" The weird man began talking But I cut him off.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" I question this weird man… "Let me finish first. I am Thomas the Mayor of Mineral Town. " he said. " And how do I know your name… well fufu…I know people…" he continued. _I swear he is a stalker…_

" If you are the Mayor of Mineral Town, what are you doing here?" I asked with suspicion. "Well the guy in charge of your valley's shipment moved away yesterday. So the other mayors and I had a meeting to choose a temporary replacement… Well I lost the Rock Paper Scissors match, so here I am … the new replacement shipper." He said with a big smile.

" I could understand if it was Mineral Town but why do I have to take care of Forget-Me-Not Valley's shipment? I should have gone with scissors…Crap…" he mumbled. "What?" I raised an eyebrow. "Huh? Oh, don't mind me. Just mumbling to myself. Anyway I just came by to say hello since I will be handling your shipment and all." Thomas was getting weirder.

" Anything else?" I should not have said that…" Yeah that's right I have to explain how to ship things. Just follow me. "Gesturing me to follow him. He pointed out the red bin by Takakura's house is the shipping bin. "If you want to ship anything just toss it in here and I'll collect whatever that is inside at 5 p.m. I don't collect on holidays and festivals though. After all I need a break once in a while. I am starting today so I'll be back later at 5p.m. Goodbye and good luck Jill." With that he left. _Finally I thought he'll never leave._

*~Few Hours Later~*

So far I've met most of the villagers. The old couple, Galen and Nina. A sculpture artist, Cody. An average family, Chris, Wally and Hugh. A pair of grumpy twins, Kassey and Patrick. The crazy scientist, Daryll. The people excavating in the mines, Flora and Carter. A single dad with his daughter, Grant and Kate. A singing hippie, or I think he is a hippie, Gustafa. The bartenders, Muffy and Griffin. A beggar, Murrey. A fat and short (no offense dude) shopkeeper, Van. The doctor, Dr Hardy (His left eye creeps me out but he is nice). My sort of rivals Vest, Marlin and Celia. Finally the innkeeper with her clueless son, Rock and the loner Nami.

That's pretty much everyone. Last place to go is the mansion. I over to the mansion gates. The mansion was majestic up close. I was impressed by its beauty. I met a girl, her name is Lumina. She has light brown hair cut to a pixie bob and wears a yellow headband. She has hazel brown eyes. She lives with her grandmother Romana and her butler Sebastian. She spent the rest of my afternoon chatting with me. I have to hand it to her, she talks a lot.

After a while, I had to live the mansion because it was getting late. As I exited the mansion, I heard something unusual. _I better go check._ I head towards the noise. My amethyst eyes scanned a shed like place. _I could have sworn I heard the sound around here… _I scratched behind my head. Then I heard it again, this time clearer. It sounds like chanting. _This is the place… I guess I'll go in and have a look…_ I slowly turned the doorknob.I saw her again, the Witch Princess.

She was saying something in front of her cauldron. "Sigh… why does that Harvest Goddess always complain on everything I do? I mean sure every now and then, I bully the sprites, break up a few sweethearts, destroy crops, make animals sick and she get so pissed about it! So what! I'm just having a little fun! Does she think she's such a 'goody-two-shoes'. It just makes me so pissed!" She said this to herself.

My sweat dropped… She turned around and noticed me standing behind her. "Hey, you there! You heard me didn't you?" I gave her a nod. "Then answer me this. Doesn't the Harvest Goddess annoy you?" _What should I say? If I say no she turn me into a frog or maybe something even worse. Better agree with her. _"She sure does." I answered back. "I knew it. You and I will get along just fine, Jill. Come on back if you ever need anything. I'll do whatever I can." I gave a nod and left.

I gave a huge sigh of relief once I exited the Witch Princess's house. _I am glad that I'm still human. Well I'll better be going home. It's getting real late. _I went back home running.

**Author's note: Hello everyone. Thank you for reading my fanfic. Sorry that I rushed at the introduction of the villagers. I swear I will explained the villagers in more detail in the later chapters. So could anyone please review?**


	3. Under the stars

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harvest Moon**

**Chapter 3: Under the stars.**

It has been almost a week since I arrived. I got to know all the villagers better. They are all very nice. I came to enjoy living here. I cleared a small piece of land and planted the turnip seeds Takakura gave me with my rucksack. They were starting to sprout now. This gives me encouragement to work harder. I have been saving to build a chicken coop, I am halfway there.

The day passed by quickly. Time sure flies when you are working hard. I was about to turn in for the night, until Takakura came out of his house while holding a box. He asked me to deliver these vegetables to Romana's mansion. He said something about some fancy dinner tomorrow and Romana wants fresh organic vegetables. I gave him a nod and took the box from his arms.

I walked over to the mansion. The full moon is shining down on the valley. This is one of the moments in spring that feels so calm and peaceful.

As I approached the fountain, a mysterious figure bumped into me, causing me to drop the box of vegetables and hit the ground…hard. "Well, good evening Beautiful. What an honour to have met a beautiful maiden on this fine night?" The figure said while holding out his hand to help me up. I took his hand and hauled myself up.

I saw that the mysterious person has silver hair that shines under moonlight. His skin was pale and his eyes were turquoise. He was wearing a black and white cheetah paw print shirt with black pants and a silver chain hanging around his neck. _He looks interesting. _

"So what's your name maiden? Surely a beautiful maiden like you has a beautiful name." He spoke with a deep alluring voice. I found out that I was still staring at him, I could have slap myself but that will be awkward… "Huh… oh it's Jill. Who are you?" I dared to ask. "I am Phantom Skye. The Prince of the Stars" Skye answered with a bow.

"You're famous?" I asked. "In a way, you can say that. Well enough questions. I got to jet but I'll promise you this won't be the last time you see me. It is written in the stars." he replied.

As he was about to run off, I heard someone screamed "THIEF!" I turned around to see Lumina running out. "Stop…thief…" she said while panting very heavily when she reached the fountain. I saw that Phantom Skye was just standing there with a sly grin on his face. _I though he was going to run off. Why is he still doing here? _ "Aren't you that thief that warns victims ahead of time?" Lumina said when she finally caught her breath.

"Indeed, I am." Skye casually answered. I was doing my best try not to show any emotion because whatever charm he has, it is starting to rub off on me… "Then give back the things you stole!" Lumina was getting tensed up. "Sorry but I can't and getting angry will ruin your complexion. Now ladies, I got to jet." He turned around and ran off.

Lumina was chasing him but after she reached the mansion gates she came back to the fountain. "He got away from me Jill." Her cheeks were scarlet red. I don't know whether her cheeks are red because she was embarrassed that Skye got away from her or she was just tired from all that running. "He's a thief?" I asked when she regains herself. "Yeah… He tends to leave notes before robbing a place." Lumina answered with a nod.

"So what did he steal from you?" I was suddenly more curious about him. " Well… The weird thing is Phantom Skye doesn't steal anything valuable like jewellery and junk. All he stole from my place was some expensive spices…that's all…." She rubbed her chin.

"Well one things for sure, he was right. Getting angry does ruin one's complexion. So let's call it a night. Good night Jill." She gave out a yawned. "Wait Lumina before you go." I quickly picked the box of vegetables and handed it to her. "Here are the vegetables your grandmother wanted."

"Oh yeah. Thanks Jill. Good night." She walked back into the mansion. "Good night." I answered back. I went home that night thinking about Phantom Skye.

**Author's note: You have just seen Skye. Sorry for a short chapter. It was longer until I cut it. I hope you like it. So please review? It will make Skye very happy!**


	4. A night at the hot springs

**Disclaimer: I don't own harvest moon.**

**Chapter 4: Night at the hot springs.**

I woke up the next morning with thoughts in my head. _Was last night's encounter with Skye a dream or reality? _I shrugged and got out of bed. I got dressed and went to eat my breakfast. When I was finishing my toast with butter, I heard a knock on my door. When I opened the door, Carter with his grim face and messy hair was standing in front of me. It looked like he never slept in days. He was holding a very ancient like paper.

"Jill! Oh thank goodness you are awake. I need your help urgently! I found this map in the mine a few days ago. I think it is a map to buried treasure." His face was very serious.

Before I could reply, Carter grabbed my hand and dragged me out of my farm into the main streets. "Okay, from here take 20 steps…" This went on for the whole morning until we reached the Goddess Pond. "Jill! I found it!" Carter exclaimed I ran towards him. "Just hammer these boulders and we could start digging." He said these words while jumping with joy.

I took my hammer and started hammering the boulders. I have repeatedly done this for a few minutes, but these boulders just refuse the break. "Come on Jill, you can do it. My fame and fortune is on the line here." With that I position myself, hands tightly gripping my hammer. With full force struck the boulders. Suddenly…

*~SPLUSH~*

Water started shooting out of the ground. "Carter what is this?" I asked weirded out by this. "Ahh, I see… Interesting… Oh sorry... It seems we have found a location for hot springs. I shall ask Gotz to build a bath house. It should be done by evening" He replied. _Hot springs? Weird place to find one… _"Okay Carter if there is nothing else, I'll be going back to my farm now." I said while leaving the Goddess Pond.

When I got back is was already noon. I quickly started on my chores. Consisting of watering my plants and sowing more seeds. When I finished, it was 2 p.m. "Wow I am on the roll today." I said. My stomach grumbled. "And I am starving. Maybe I'll go get lunch." I head over to the Inner Inn.

I walked through the door and saw Nami behind the counter reading a magazine. "Hey Nami, what's up?" The red haired girl's head shot up.

Nami is the quiet on around these parts of the valley. With her red hair and blue eyes, you'll know that she is quite a loner. She spends her days wandering around the valley if not she be at the inn helping Ruby out. She is quite mean at first but when you get to know her better she is a nice person.

"Oh hey Jill, nothing much but get this did you hear there's a silver haired thief Forget-Me-Not Valley! His name is S-" "Phantom Skye." I finished her sentence. "How'd you know?" She eyed me suspiciously as if I did something wrong. "I saw him at Lumina's house yesterday night. How did you know?"

This time it was my turn to ask her. "Lumina. " She replied. "Oh. So where's Ruby? I came here for lunch." I asked rubbing my grumbling stomach. "She went out on an errand. So you can't get anything until she comes back." She said while her head was back at the magazine. "Oh that's too b-" My sentence was cut by a unusual thud. Next thing I saw was a blond haired dude face flat on the floor.

"What the hell! Rock! Are you okay?" My whole body was in shocked. Rock has brown eyes and his blonde hair is cut to one kind of hairstyle which I don't how to explain… He sort of the playboy of the valley but I can't see that in him… He is more to a goof ball to me…

He bragging about how many girl he can charm or how fashionable he looks to everyone's faces. Other than that he is lazy… I don't want to continue the long list of complaints I have for him…

Rock got up and brushed dirt of his clothes. Rock was wearing his underwear outside his pants, a makeshift mask and a bed sheet made to look like a cape. My jaw hit the ground. "What's with the get up dweeb?" Nami asked clearly annoyed. "Who is this dweeb you are talking about? I am 'Rockman' . Saving pretty girls from no good looking thieves everywhere." 'Rockman' said while doing some weird pose…

"Is he always like this?" I whispered to Nami. "You should see him during the Pumpkin Festival. It's worse." She whispered back. I held back the laughter. "Hello there pretty girl, I shall save you… Sure I'll kiss you." 'Rockman' said while puckering his lips with a so-called imaginary girl. Both Nami and I were disgusted.

I went over to 'Rockman' "Hey 'Rockman', meet another superhero. My foot." I kicked him in the stomach and he went collapsing to the ground, crying. I heard laughter behind me. Nami was laughing so hard that I can see tears rolling down her cheeks. "Jill, you are the first person to that other than me to beat him up. I always wanted someone else other than me to beat the crap out of him. For that I salute you." Nami continued laughing as I left the inn.

It was evening when I got back to my farm. _My plants were probably dried up by now. Might as well rewater them. _I took out my watering can and started watering my plants. It took a much longer time than I thought. When I was finished, it was already 9.30 p.m. I gave a sigh. _Maybe I'll go see if the bathhouse is ready._ I walked over to the Goddess Pond and saw the new bathhouse. _Looks good. Maybe I shall go in. _I warp a towel around myself and went in.

I was relaxing myself for a few minutes. Then I saw a tiny glint of silver through the cracks. At first I didn't realize until… _PHANTOM SKYE… _I immediately stood up and screamed. "SKYE! YOU PERVERT!" I saw Skye jumped on one of the four main poles supporting the four walls surrounding me.

"That's not a very nice to say beautiful." Skye frowned. "I don't care! Just get your butt down here NOW!" I yelled. "You don't have to say it. I love to join you." He grinned and jumped down on the other side of the wall. I was just standing there wondering what he meant. _OH SHIT!_ I quickly scrambled up the steps. Before I knew it, Skye walked through the door in black trunks and a towel in his hand. Blood rushed through my cheeks as I saw him shirtless in front of me. Revealing his abs and masculine body.

"What's wrong beautiful? Never seen a guy shirtless before?" Skye gave his signature grin. "NO! I've seen plenty of guys shirtless before." My face was still blushing when replying him. _Okay that sounded so wrong…_ "I'm leaving." I scrambled for the door but Skye's body was blocking the exit. ""Move you pervert." I scowled.

"Aw I just got here and you are leaving already? You're just mean Jill. Oh by the way, I locked the door." I froze. "Wait, you're lying. You can't lock the door in a hot spring." I said. "You can try to open it if you want beautiful." Skye replied casually as he makes his way to the water. I turned the doorknob, it didn't budge. _Damn it. Means I've to wait he's finished until I can get out of here. _Skye seems to be enjoying the warmth of the hot spring. _Maybe I can spend a few more minutes here…_

*~A while later~*

Oh My God! The heat was getting to my head and I'm starting to get dizzy. _How can Skye be so cool around this heat? I can't take it anymore, I'm going to leave even if I have to destroy this door! _I stood up and the sudden coolness made my head spin even more. Everything was starting to go black. The last thing I heard was Skye calling my name.

**Author's note: Hey everyone. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I go an idea of writing this while playing HM. I discovered that the second hot spring was at the Goddess Pond were Skye comes to every night. So yeah this chapter was then created. If you want to know what happen to Jill and whether or not Skye did anything to her, please review or leave a comment. Please and thank you.**


	5. A drink at Midnight

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harvest Moon.**

**Chapter 5: A drink at Midnight.**

I woke up the next morning. _My head feels foggy… What happened last night? _I scratched my head. My eyes widen. I was still in the towel that I wore in the hot spring last night. Blood rushed to my cheeks. _Skye probably did something to me when I was out cold. _My face felt hotter as I think about the scenarios that might have happen to me. I then notice a note on my bedside table. _I swear this wasn't here yesterday. _I picked up the note and started reading it.

Dear Jill,

You blacked out last night at the hot springs. So I had no choice but to carry you home. Your clothes are in your rucksack at the foot of your bed. Relax I didn't steal anything and no I didn't do anything to you when you were knocked out.

From,

Skye.

_Weird… Skye didn't write 'beautiful' or maiden in this note. Not even 'Phantom' in his name. Maybe he was in a rush? Or may be he just wants to be sincere... Wait... How did he know what was I thinking?_ I shrugged. I quickly got dressed and ate my breakfast. Even though Skye had saved me, I was still very disturbed by what happen last night… Knowing that Skye carried me home… _Relax Jill, today is a new day. Forget what ever happened last night. _I shake my head. _Arghh… it's not working… Okay,maybe working can take my mind off it. _

I was just about to start on my chores until I realized it's raining. _Great… Now I've got nothing to do… Maybe I'll just go and pay a visit to a few people in the valley… _Taking an umbrella, I went out. For one reason, my head was telling me to go to the Blue Bar. _Just go with the flow._

I opened the door and saw Muffy and Griffin in deep thought. I come to the Blue Bar once a while after work. Muffy is a city girl that move to this valley a few years ago. Muffy helps Griffin serve drinks at the bar. She is very pretty. With her blonde locks and emerald eyes, she can easily make a boy fall head over heels for her. Every time I go to the bar, Muffy will always complain that I look like a wreck and I don't have one single shred of femininity on me and it will continue for the whole night…

Griffin on the other hand with his scruffy hair tied into a ponytail, runs the bar with Muffy. Occasionally I hear him play the guitar on his days off when I hang out with Muffy. Griffin will always serve me energy drinks and tells me to hang in there whenever Muffy gives me a pep talk on how to look feminine…

"Hey guys. What's u- "My sentenced got cut by Muffy's sudden outburst. "JILL! We just got a note from Phantom Skye! YOU GOTTA SEE THIS!" The blonde haired screamed while waving a piece of paper in the air. She handed me the note to read.

I'm going to bless your bar with my presence at midnight for a drink.

Phantom Skye.

_Well he is back to his cocky old self… I guess… _"He's sure confident. I've to give him points for that…" The middle aged man spoke out. "But a thief's a thief. So we got to corner him." He continued.

"That's right. We'll make him pay for that drink." Muffy's emerald eyes tensed up. I saw Griffin's sweat dropped. "That's not what I meant… So Jill, are you coming tonight? We need all the help we can get to catch the thief." he asked.

"I'll be glad to help." I answered. I agreed to this because I wanted Skye to pay for what happen last night. " YAY! THANKS JILL!" Muffy squealed. "Thanks Jill, we appreciate the help. Just come by at 10 to 12 midnight." Griffin said. "Okay, bye guys." I left the bar.

_What should I do until then? _ I scratched my head while walking under the rain. I didn't realize my body took me to the Goddess Pond. My face turned red. _Why did I even come here? _Memories started flashing in my head. _Stop! Get a hold of yourself Jill. Think positive thoughts… positive thoughts… positive thoughts… _Finally manage to calm myself down. _I better leave before any more flashbacks start again. _I ran out of there.

When I stopped running, I found myself at Nina and Galen's house. Nina is a sweet old lady that lives with her husband Galen. She wears a cute ladybug cap. Nina spends her days at the Turtle pond. She always love that place because she says it was very peaceful. She likes knitting too. She knitted me a stocking. I found it cute so I hanged it on my wall. Nina reminds me of my grandmother that passed away when I was little.

Galen is the grumpy old husband. He spends his day wandering around the valley. For one reason, he hated my presence… Every time I came to visit Nina, he always tried to shoo me away… Mean old man… _Since I'm here, maybe I'll just stop to say hello._

I slowly opened the door and popped my head through it. I saw Nina sitting on her rocking chair knitting while Galen seems to be rummaging through his closet. "Well, hello dear. Nice of you to visit." The sweet old lady looked up. "Glad to see you Nina. May I come in?" I asked politely.

"Of course dear, make yourself comfortable. You should have told me earlier that you're coming. I would have made some tea for you." She frowned a little. "That's okay, Nina. I'm fine. Thank you." I replied. "Next time I shall make some tea for you." She said then went back to knitting.

*Thud*

My head turned to see Galen rubbing his head. "Darn those cramped closets." The grumpy old man swore under his breath. "Galen, are you okay?" I rushed over. "Yeah, I'm fine. I was just cleaning my closet and found this." He took out a fishing rod. "You can have it. Since I don't fish anymore and I don't want to throw a perfectly good fishing rod." He handed me the rod.

"Thanks Galen, I appreciate it." I smiled at him. "Now, now of you go. It's getting late." He said while pushing me out the door. "Goodbye Jill." Nina called out and the door was shut behind me. The rain was still pouring. I opened my umbrella and walked home.

It was 6 p.m. when I reached home. _I still got four hours to 10 p.m. What should I do? Maybe I'll read a book. _ I walked over to my small little bookshelf and picked up a book. "Adventures of Sherlock Holmes, a detective story." _Oh haha…very funny universe … Might as well read it._

*~Sometime later~*

I was so into the book I didn't pay attention to the time. _Do I dare to check the time? _My head turned to see the clock_. _The clock showed 11.30 p.m. _OH SHIT! I'm gonna be late for meeting up with Muffy and Griffin. _I jumped off my bed and hurried out.

When I got there, I was panting hard. "JILL! So glad you can make it." Muffy's bubbly tone rang out. "Sorry I'm late though…" I apologized as I finally caught my breath. "No worries Jill. Phantom Skye is not here yet. So it's fine." Griffin assured me that I was in time.

A few minutes later, a wonderful aroma filled the air. "Mmm, that's smells good. Don't you think Griffin?" Muffy asked. "Yeah sure is. Let's go check it out." Griffin said as he and Muffy went out to look for the source of the aroma. "Wait! Don't leave me here." I cried out but they already left. I ran towards the door. Then suddenly,

*Slam*

Someone opened the door while I was just behind it. _It hurts…_ I rubbed my head. "Well, well. We meet again my darling Jill." A familiar voice rang out. _That voice… Phantom Skye… _I looked up to find his turquoise eyes staring in to my amethyst ones. I quickly got up.

"Do you believe that fate has drawn us together?" He continued. One part of me was telling me that it's not fate because he just slammed a door at my face. "Could it be fate?" I finally replied. Skye started chuckling. "It makes me happy to hear that from a beautiful maiden like you, Jill." He smiled not the usually grin that he gives but a smile. My heart can't help but flutter a bit.

"Anyway… I wonder if you could stay still for a minute." He said Skye's face got serious. "Chick- Beam- Fire!" A sudden burst of light shot out and I was blinded for a few minutes. I wanted to rub my eyes but my body seems to be frozen in place. "What the hell did you just do!?" I scowled. "I just put a spell on you. Relax Jill, you'll be able to move in a while." Skye replied casually.

Right now, he's lucky I can't move, because I feel like beating the crap out of him… Skye walked behind the counter, searching through the shelves and cupboards. From where I am, I can hear the clinking of bottles. It feels awkward to be silent like this.

"Why are you a thief?" I finally broke the silence. "I don't know why." Skye replied. "Is it just for fun?" I continued. "That might be it, and might not be it." I frowned a little…_ I can't seem to get anything out of him…_

"You just want to know more about me don't you Jill?" Skye asked as he turned around. "Well duh… Isn't it obvious?" I replied. _How did he know what was I thinking?_ Skye found the bottle he was looking for and put it in a satchel that magically appeared in his hands. He flipped his silver hair back. "But if I simply tell you, it'll take the mystique out of our relationship and where's the fun to that?" He said while walking to my still paralyzed body.

He leaned in closer. I can feel his breath moving down my neck. "You know what Jill. If you can catch me, I'll tell you anything you want." He whispered into my ear. Then he kissed my cheek. Blood rushed to my cheeks at the presence of his lips touch my face. My face must blushing a deep red…

"That's odd. I could have sworn that wonderful aroma was coming from here." A voice spoke. _Muffy… _"Yeah, let's just go back to the bar." Another voice spoke out. _Griffin._

"Interruptions are always a pain but sorry Jill. It seems I'm a bit press for time, gotta jet. See you around my fair maiden." He ran out the door. Just after he left, Muffy and Griffin returned. _I wonder how Skye sneak past them. _

"Oh My God! Jill What Happen!?" Muffy exclaimed. My muscles were slowly able to move again. I explain what happen a few moments ago to them, leaving out some parts of course… "WHAT! Phantom Skye was here!?" She ran to check the cupboards and shelves. "Oh man… It's true! The Okuhattan is gone!" She sounded so disappointed.

"Are you alright Jill?" Griffin asked. "Yeah I'm fine… I was paralyzed by Phantom Skye a few minutes ago…" I answered. "What! You were paralyzed by Phantom Skye's magic spell!" She exclaimed. "Yeah...That's what I said…" I sigh…I gave up on trying to reply this girl…

"That's Phantom Skye for you. He beats in the sound of a different drum." Griffin said. "I'm so sorry Jill that we both left you alone with that thief…" she sounded very sad. "No it's okay… I fine now, so no worries." I tried my best to smile. "Again we are both really, really sorry. Thanks for your help today. Go home and get a good night's rest." Griffin apologized.

"You're welcome and good night." I left the Blue Bar and went back home.

**Authors note:Hey how's everyone been. Sorry it took a longer time to update this. I got lazy... so here is Skye's purple heart event. How you'll like like it. Thank you for the advice Charlyatt. I really appreciate it. I hope it's a bit better. So tell me what you think about this chapter by leaving a comment or review. Thank you.**


	6. Ultimate Cook Off (Part 1)

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARVEST MOON.**

**Chapter 6: Ultimate Cook Off.(Part 1)**

"And the winner of the Cooking Festival…"

The Gourmet was giving the results for the cooking festival. Skye was gripping my hand and crossing his fingers. I was doing the same.

"IS-"

STOP! Let's see what happen to me a few days ago before continuing on with the results.

_**Few days ago…**_

It has been almost a month since I been here. I recently build a chicken coop and a chicken (Its name is Silver). I also expanded my house too. I installed a new kitchen it has all the tools need for cooking… even though I don't cook much… You think I must have struck gold or something to earn so much money in a short time. Well… sort of… I struck a giant turnip… Well this is what happened on that day…

I left my house and I got a shock to see a gigantic fat turnip on my piece of farmland. My mouth hanged open as I stared at amazement. I was wondering how to harvest that turnip… "Hey Jill!"

"AHHHHHHH! WHAT THE HELL!" I must have jumped 10 feet off the ground. Creepy stalker Thomas just magically appeared out of nowhere. With his red coat and bushy mustache you might think that Thomas is just an ordinary person…I swear Thomas is everything but ordinary… Thomas is weird… He just randomly appears next to you… I don't know how he does that but it is super creepy and it gives me the chills…

"Thomas, don't you dare do that again!" I was using my finger to stab him. "Well sorry… I didn't mean to frighten you. I meant no harm…" He gave that sad puppy look. "Just… Don't do that again…" I rubbed my temples…

"So need some help harvesting? Looks like you got your hands full there. Fufu." Thomas was smiling is a weird way… I scratched my head." Yea… Wait a minute! Why are you even here? Don't you usually come at 5.00 p.m.?" I eyed him suspiciously.

"I… Was... Umm… Passing by! That's it… passing by and saw your gigantic onion..." _I have my doubts… _"First, it's a turnip. Second, I don't buy your excuse and lastly how could you help me? Have you seen yourself?" I think I might have struck a nerve because he look pissed for a moment… only a moment, then he regains his weird happy go lucky self.

"Oh… fufu… You don't know what I can do Jill." He smiled creepily. _Okay Major Creepy Stalker Alert… _" I'm gonna call the Harvest Sprites from Mineral Town to help with the harvest." He began calling names, then seven Harvest Sprites appeared. _I barely save 5 Sprites and he has 7 of them… that's so unfair… _

The Harvest Sprites seem to be taking orders from Thomas. That day was just plain weird… After that day everything went back to normal (I hope). Thank the Lord…

_**It was the morning just before the cooking festival when I got the news.**_

"Well hello Jill." Thomas was extra happy that morning. It sent a shiver down my spine. "Yes Thomas? May I help you?" I tried to be polite.

"I'm here to tell you that tomorrow's the cooking festival." He said. "So?" I wasn't really interested… I didn't plan on participating in cooking festival… "Soooo. I want you to join. You ding dong." He laughed.

"But I don't want to…" I pouted a little. "You shall… Or else…" He gave me a scary look which sent another shiver down my spine. I gulped and nodded.

"Well, great. The theme for this year's cooking festival is pot. The festival is held at the beach at 10.00 a.m. So don't be late." He left. I gave a sigh of relief.

I was finishing up my chores for the day by putting bird feed into the feed box. Silver seems to be happy to see the sight of food. I slumped down to the nearest box and stared at my chicken pecking feed out of the feed box.

"Hey, Silver. Am I crazy?" I questioned my chicken. Silver's head just popped up and she stared at me for a few minutes then continued eating._ Yeah… I've officially lost it… I am talking to a chicken…_ I gave a sigh. _Maybe I'm just overworked. I should take a break, to relax myself. _I got up and went out.

I head over to the Goddess Pond. I don't know why I keep coming back here... This place brings back… umm… unforgettable memories… I went and stood at the edge of the pond. The peace and quiet was starting to help me relax.

"Hello, beautiful." Someone whispered in my ear. My body jumped and I fell toward the pond. That person's reflexes were very fast. One of his hands grabbed hold of my arm and the other around my waist saving me before hitting the water.

"Well, well we don't want you getting wet on this beautiful night. Won't we?" I opened my eyes and saw that Skye was the one that saved me... _Why didn't I just fall into the pond…_I realised that Skye's face was a few inches away from mine. My face grew red. "Let go of me you pervert!" I scowled trying my best to hide the embarrassment on face…

Skye gently released me. "What are you doing here?" I looked away trying not to meet his gaze. "I should be asking you the same thing." He replied. _He is dodging the question._ "I just so happened to be relaxing myself until you came along giving me the fright of my life. Now is your turn." I crossed my arms.

"Same thing. I come here every night to think. The calm and cool atmosphere relaxes me." His gaze slowly turned to the pond. There was a long silence between us. I was starting to get bored.

"Hey Skye." I broke the long awkward silence. "Hmmm?" His gaze never left the pond. "Can you cook?" he looked at me surprised. " Ummm... An odd question. Yeah a bit… Not an expert though…" He scratched his head.

"Could teach me how to cook? It's not that I don't know how to cook or anything…just… I lack of recipes for pot dish…" I was hiding my face from him knowing that he will think I'm weird to ask him this all of a sudden.

He started chuckling. "What's so funny?" I glared at him. "Nothing... Sure, I'll be honoured to help a maiden in need." He smirked. I was glad that he said yes. "Really! Thank you! To my house away!" I grabbed his hand and dragged him to my house.

***My house***

"So… this is your house?" Skye stared at the four walls that is called my house. "Yeah, what about it?" I said as I rummage my rucksack for the keys. "I thought it will be smaller…" He continued. "I will ignore that comment…" I finally found my keys.

"Oh yeah, Skye just because you know where my house is that doesn't mean you can come here to hang around and steal things." I gave a death glare before unlocking my house. "This also does not mean anything…" I unlock the door letting Skye, the Phantom Thief in.

"This place is bigger than it looks." Skye examined my house. "That's what I said too when I first arrived. The kitchen is over here." I called him over. "So what do you want to cook?" Skye asked as he came over. "Anything as long I need to use a pot…" I was searching my fridge for anything useful I could cook with. All I found was milk and some curry powder.

"How about curry? It's quite simple to cook." He magically appeared next to me. _Don't tell me he related to Thomas…_ I shake my head. _No, no. Skye is too HOT to be related to him. WAIT! What am I saying!? _

"So do you want to make curry?" Skye asked. "Huh? Oh, okay. Know any recipes?" I stared at my feet, feeling disturbed at what I just thought off. "Yeah I have one. Listen carefully, first…" Skye went on with his recipe.

*~Two hours later~*

"Jill…" I groaned as I rubbed my eyes. "Oh… Skye, is it over already?" I think I might have dozed off while Skye was talking. "Jill… Don't tell me you slept through all that… I spent two hours talking. Now I have to explain it all over again." He was about to start. I cut him off." That's not necessary. Let's just cook." I grabbed my cooking utensils and began cooking.

*~ Another few hours later~*

It was the middle of the night… I finally finished trying to make curry rice… "Well at least this one looks normal…" Skye's sweat dropped. Yeah for the past few hours Skye has been helping me to cook curry rice… and well it didn't turn out to good… All 20 attempts ended in failure and occasionally mutations of tentacles… which I swore I never put in there….

"I give up! I'm going to bed…" After what I've been through tonight, I don't want to see curry anymore. "Hey Jill, is it alright to sleep here for the night? Because of you, I am too tired to walk home." Skye gave out a yawn. "Fine… Whatever…You can sleep on the couch." I was so tired that I didn't bother to argue with him. I think I might have lost it because I think I can hear my bed calling me… I jumped right into bed, didn't bother to brush my teeth or change my clothes.

"Goodnight, beautiful." A faint voice rang out but I already fell asleep.

**Author's note: Hello everyone. Sorry for taking so long to update. I got caught up with school stuff. Yeah…here is part one of chapter six. Hope you'll enjoy this... So you are welcome to leave a comment or review. Thank you. **


	7. Ultimate Cook Off (Part 2)

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARVEST MOON.**

**Chapter 6: Ultimate Cook Off( Part 2)**

***The morning of the cooking festival***

I woke up and began to stretch. Instead of feeling the small empty space of my bed, I hit something… _I think it moaned…_ I opened my eyes and saw Skye sleeping in my bed. My eyes widen and my face redden.

"DUDE! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED! " I screamed. "Oh, good morning Jill… How was your sleep last night?" Skye said while he was still half asleep. "GET OFF MY BED!" I kicked him out of my bed. Skye fell off my bed and hit the wooden floor boards.

"Well not the morning greeting I expect and people say I am not a morning person." He rubbed his eyes. "What the hell were you doing in my bed last night? I specifically told you to sleep on the couch!" I questioned him while giving the death glare.

'Well miss sleepy head, last night was cold and you didn't give me a blanket. I figured you'll have extra blankets or something, so I went to get some. It felt so warm in your bed, I can't help but to fall asleep…" He snickered a little

"You could have checked the closet." I pointed to the closet door. "I might be a thief but I respect a person's privacy, especially if that person is a maiden." Skye replied. My cheeks turn a light shade of pink, knowing he got a point.

"How about we forget whatever happened last night and continue to help me with my cooking problem." I said. "Fine…" Skye gave a sigh.

After freshening up, both of us were back in the kitchen. "Okay after last night… We both agree that I'm not making curry…" I said. Skye nodded. " Then I have to think of something else to make… I only got a few hours left to the festival…" I questioned.

"How about a drink? You can boil the drink… That's considered a pot dish. I think…" He suggested sounding unsure. "Well it's better than nothing. So what shall I make?" Skye slapped himself clearly frustrated.

"Let's see what you got…" He sighed and opened the fridge examining the contents. " The only thing you have left in your fridge is milk. You can make hot milk." I thought about it. "No, it's too simple…" I finally replied.

"Then what else do you want to make." Skye was annoyed now. Then it hit me. I scrambled to my closet, searching every bag I have (I was too lazy to unpack.).

"Found it!" I exclaimed. "Found what?" Skye raised an eyebrow. "Tea leaves! We can make relaxed tea." I jumped with joy. Skye took the bag of tea leaves and examined it.

"Why do you have tea leaves?" He stared at me. "I like drinking tea." I looked down, staring at the floor board prepared for embarrassing laughter. "High quality tea leaves. Let's start." Skye smiled.

***~An hour later~***

We finished making the relaxed tea. It was not too bad for the first try. It was 9 a.m. when we finished, an hour before the festival. "Hey Skye, do you want to go to the festival with me? I want you to be there since you helped me lot." I asked nervously.

"I would love to…" My happy face was on. "But… I can't." My happy face got broke into a sad face like a window being smashed with a rock.

"Why?" My face was still sad. "It's hard to go anywhere in public, when everyone is trying to arrest you." He replied. "How about you'll wear a disguise? I bet people won't recognize you." I suggested.

"You have a disguise?" He eyed with a curious look. "I think so… Let me check." I went to my closet and searched through my entire closet again… I finally found what was I looking for.

"Here Skye, put these on." I tossed a black wing and simple T – shirt at him. "What's this?" Skye examined the things. " Your disguise. What else could it be?" I answered.

"I'm surprised you have guy clothes. Why do you have guys clothes?" He was unbuttoning his shirt. "First, change in the bathroom. Second, it's a long story." My face was red as I pushed him to my bathroom.

"Try me." He said when he was finally in the bathroom to change. I took a deep breath and started.

"Ever since middle school my brother is sort of a popular dude among the girls. The older he got, the more the number of girls going after him. Until one day, the whole female student body started chasing after him. Since then, he can't leave the house without wearing a disguise. So yeah…that's the story…" I gave a sigh remembering the whole valentine's day scenario last year.

"I could relate to that. So why do you have his wig? Doesn't he, like need it." He asked through the door. I scratched my head.

"He doesn't need it any more he goes to an all boy medical school. So I'll think he'll be fine. As for his stuff, he tends to put his disguise clothes and other unmanly stuff in my closet because he was scared of his cool dude friends will make fun of him when they come over. I think I might accidentally grab his stuff when rushing to pack my things." I scratched my cheek.

"Okay… So how do I look?" Skye came out of the bathroom. My eyes widen. With that black wig and simple black T-shirt he looked completely different.

"Hello? Earth to Jill. Are you there?" He was waving his hand in front of my face. "Huh… Oh you look like a different person…" I blushed a little, considered I was staring at him…

"C'mon, we better leave if we want to make it to the festival." Skye stated as glanced at my wall clock. I grabbed a thermos and quickly poured the Relaxed Tea into in. I stuffed it in my rucksack.

* * *

***The beach***

We arrived at the beach just in time. I submitted my entry to Thomas. Creepy stalker Thomas was happy that I came on time and participated in the festival. I really don't want to know what will happen to me if I didn't do what Thomas said…

I joined up with Skye who was standing by the sea. "Finally, finished…" I gave a huge sigh of relief. "So long I don't have to go through the whole fiasco again, I'm happy." He chuckled.

We stood there in silence for a while letting all the whole messed up of events disappear. "Okay Skye, I'm gonna meet up with a few people and I'll be right back."

I was just about to leave until Skye grabbed my hand. "I'm coming with you. I don't like the looks the guys are giving you." His face was serious so I nodded.

We're heading for the group of girls. I didn't think it was a good idea but what the heck. Skye was still holding my hand but I didn't mind it one bit.

"Hey girls. How's it going?" I finally reached the crowd. "Jill! How have you been? It's been a long time since we have since each other. How are you and who's that?" The bubbly tone Muffy eyed with curiosity as she pointed at Skye.

I heard whispers around me as the girls started noticing the guy next to me. "Could you excuse us?" Lumina asked and other girls dragged me to the other side of the beach.

"So Jill! Spill the beans! Who's that?" Lumina gave me the death glare. _What's up with people and death glares nowadays?_ I gulped "He's a… friend visiting me from the city… That's all" I replied nervously… trying my best not to think about the death glares. "We know that from a glance. We want to know his name Jill. HIS NAME!" the pinked haired Popuri asked.

Popuri is the girl managing the poultry farm hotline in Mineral Town. That is where I bought my chicken. I don't know much about her but she is a friendly person who loves travelling. Too bad her brother Rick doesn't let her travel much though. The furthest she ever travelled is from Mineral town here. She comes here every Sunday on her day off.

"His name is…" _C'mon Jill think of a name…_ "Alan" I finally replied. The girls squealed abd dragged me back to the dazed 'Alan'.

All the girls from the valley started introducing themselves to him. When their done, they scratted to start spreading the news about the city boy, 'Alan'

"Seriously, 'Alan' ?" Skye whispered, "Hey don't blame me. It's hard to think of a name when death glares are piercing through you…" I frowned. "At least it's not some weird name…" He sighed.

_*Ding*_

A bell rang announcing the arrival of the gourmet judge. My jaw dropped at the sight of him, more like the size of him. I mean look at him he's **HUGE!**

"I'll be the judge of the cooking festival today." With a high squeaky voice he announced. _Does not suit him at all…_

The gourmet began sampling the dishes made by the contestants. He critiqued our food on the flavour and presentation of it. I doubt the presentation really matter because once he moves on to the next dish he just gobbles down the food.

The best so far was Ruby with hew special Pumpkin Stew. Not a surprise though since she is an expert at cooking. Ruby has short black hair and dark brown eyes. She lives with her son Rock and Nami at the inn.

She is also the owner of the inn. She loves to cook for people and seeing their faces after eating them. She is very kind, friendly, and willing to help anyone in need.

The worst I think was Karen, a girl from Mineral town. She served a pot with black goo inside. Karen has dark blonde hair and sea green eyes. She runs the General store hotline in Mineral town.

She said that she loves cooking but she is really bad at it. She also said she never give up and continue trying to improve her cooking skills by entering the cooking festival.

The gourmet was having trouble trying to digest the black goo manifestation. The goo sent a shiver down my spine. _It was worse than my mutated curry…_ Even 'Alan' looked sick.

The Gourmet finally came to my dish. He looked relived that my entry was a drink. He drank it in one gulp. "Interesting flavour…" That was the only thing he mentioned about my dish when he finished sampling my entry and went with Creepy Thomas to judge the dishes.

I went to look for 'Alan' , since he some how just magically disappeared. _If Stalker Thomas was really related to him I will cry… _It took me a while to find him. He was in the middle of a crowd of girls who are force feeding him food.

I can see that 'Alan' was being tortured. I ran through the crowd placing myself between the girls and 'Alan'. "Okay girls enough. I think you're torturing him…" I pointed at the sick looking dude behind me.

"Aww… but Alan haven't tried my food yet." A girl said. "Try my food too, Alan" Another girl spoke out. _This is getting out of control._ My sweat is dropping like crazy…

"Thank you but no thank you girls. I am sorry but I had enough…" 'Alan' said with his most alluring voice. The crowd of girls squealed and fainted. My mouth hanged wide opened.

"How the hell did you do that!" My mouth still hanged opened. "Close your mouth Jill, you're gonna catch flies. Oh that happens all the time if I get too desperate and use my emergency escape weapon." He chuckled as he pushed my chin up, closing my mouth. _So that's how he escape the authorities, by using a deep and sexy voice._

"HEY YOU!" The sudden voice caused my body to jump. I turned around to see Rock standing on the other side of the sea of fainted girls.

"You're talking to me?" 'Alan asked as he pointed to himself. "Yeah you! 'Rockman' is the only dude to get all the pretty girls. Not some city boy." 'Rockman' looked pissed.

"Whatever" 'Alan' just rolled his eyes. "Don't roll your eyes at me! From now onwards, I chose you as my rival. C'mon Jill." He gestured me to follow him.

I felt like going there just to beat the crap out of him… but if I move over there he might think I have a thing for him,so I just stayed where I was…

Rock turned around noticing me just staying where I was, next to 'Alan'. "Huh? Don't tell me you've fallen for him too Jill? I thought both of us have a spark together. Why are you dumping 'Rockman' for him?" He cried out.

I was taken back, shocked. "First, I don't take orders from you. Second, I like him more than you. Third, we never had a thing. I hardly ever talk to you. And finally, I would love to dump you over Alan anytime." I replied.

I could see that Rock was shocked and 'Alan' was smiling in the background. 'Alan' came over and held my hand. "Come on Jill. I think they are going to announce the results of the cooking festival." He brought me to the front with the other contestants.

"I'm honoured to be the judge for the cooking festival." The gourmet said.

**Now brings us back to the present.**

"And the winner of the Cooking Festival…"

The Gourmet was giving the results for the cooking festival. Skye was gripping my hand and crossing his fingers. I was doing the same.

"IS-"

The drum roll began. I was on the edge of my feet.

"RUBY!"

The gourmet announced the winner. Both Skye and I were disappointed that I didn't win.

* * *

"Well there's always next year…" Skye said as both of us left the beach. "Yeah, maybe you cook help me cook again." I laughed.

"Sure, I'd love too. Just don't make curry." A shiver was sent down my spine and I nodded. "I'll probably have to give the wig and clothes back, huh…" He scratched his head.

"Nah, it's okay. You can keep it. You might need it again if I ever want you to go out in public wit me." He smiled.

"See you later my beloved Jill." He said with a bow and left the valley.

_See you soon… _ I smiled and went home.

**Author's note: Hey everybody! You've just read part 2 of the 6th chapter. How is it? I hope you'll like it. I am sorry for making Skye and Jill out of character in this chapter... I just want them to have fun times hanging out with each other so I might have tweaked their personalities a little.**

** Oh yeah If you're wondering why the name 'Alan' was picked. Well I did this chapter in school and I got stuck at picking a name for Skye... So I asked a few freinds of mine to think one up. they gave me a bunch of random names and 'Alan' was the one with most votes. So I stuck to it...**

**So feel free to leave a comment or review. Thank you.**


	8. Beach day (Part 1)

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARVEST MOON.**

**Chapter 7: Beach Day.(Part one)**

*Knock knock*

I was awoken by the knocking on my door. I didn't bother and went back to sleep. I was too tired to care. I spent the whole of last night harvesting the last of my crops.

*Knock knock*

The knocking continued. I was getting cranky. "GO AWAY!" I yelled and went back to sleep.

*Knock knock*

I was annoyed now… I got up and opened the door. "ARE YOU DEAF OR SOMETHING? WHAT DO YOU WANT?" I yelled.

When I realised what I had done, I saw a terrified dude standing in front of my door. He had tanned skin, brown eyes, and is wearing a purple bandana.

"I see… I came at the wrong time. I'll be back later." He was backing away and was trying to leave.

My eye twitched. "Since you woke me up, you better talk." I glared at the dude.

He swallowed nervously. "My name is Kai. I hate the cold so I only come here during the summer. I am opening up a food stand at the beach tomorrow. I am going to advertise it and make it an 'all-you-can-eat'. So please come by tomorrow. Bye."

And he left my farm. _Good I could go back to sleep._

I went back inside, crawled back into my bed. I twisted and turned I can't go back to sleep.

_Great now I can't sleep. Thanks a lot Kai… _I got up and dragged myself into the bathroom.

After my morning routines, I went out. I examined my barren farm land. _Nothing left to harvest._

I sigh and went to my chicken coop. As I entered, two chickens ran up to me. I can't help but smile because these two chickens are just so adorable.

I recently bought another chicken. I gave the name Midnight because for some reason it lays black eggs. I think Midnight likes her name too.

So now I have two chickens, Silver and Midnight. I collected the eggs and put feed into their feed boxes.

Both of the chickens were happily eating as I left the chicken coop. _Since I am free, I guess I'll do errands for people._

***A few hours later***

I spent the day whole day helping people around the valley.

I helped Ruby with food deliveries, helped Vesta harvest the crops and discovered a mine for Carter and Flora.

It was already night time when I finished. _Maybe I'll go take a break._

I head over to the Goddess Pond. No matter how much I hate this place, I seem to keep on coming back here.

As I approach the pond, I saw Skye standing at his usual spot by the pond. Before I could leave, Skye spotted me and started walking towards me.

"Good evening beautiful. And what do I owe the pleasure of meeting a maiden on a fine night?" Skye said with his usual grin.

_Skye is talking formally tonight. _"Nothing, I just want to take a break." I turned my head so I don't have to see his face.

"Oh really? Are you sure you're not here to see me?" He chuckled

My cheeks went red. "Uhh… No, of course not."

"Ah…I see…" He frowned.

_Damn it… I hate it when he does that. Skye looks like a sad kitty in the rain…_

"So are you free tomorrow?" I know I am going to regret asking this but I can't help it…

"No, I am free. Why?" His face was filled with curiosity.

"I was wondering. Do you want to come along with me to Beach Day tomorrow?" I was hoping he would say yes, so he wouldn't put up that sad face.

"Sure, I'll go. But I have to wear that wig again, don't I." I nodded.

"Fine I wear the wig…" He was pouting but he looked happier.

"Come by my house at 8 a.m. and we could go together." I said as I left the pond.

**Author's note: Yes I am sorry for not updating for a long time. I decide to take a break. Now I am back and I will try to update as often as I can. For now feel free to review or comment.**


	9. Beach day (Part 2)

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARVEST MOON.**

**Chapter 7: Beach Day.(Part two)**

*Knock Knock*

It feel like déjà vu all of the sudden. I was being awakened by knocking on the door. I slept late last night because I can't seem to fall asleep.

I turned over and ignore it. Then it stopped.

"Hello my beautiful Sleeping Beauty." Somebody whispered in my ear.

"AHHH!" I woke up screaming.

"Well not a good morning I am looking for but good morning Jill." Skye smiled.

"Alan… I mean Skye… I mean… What are you doing here?" I was still half asleep.

"Beach day, remember?" Skye gently flicked my forehead.

"Oh yeah… Give me a minute to get ready." I hopped out of bed and headed to my bathroom while rubbing my forehead.

After I am done, we left.

* * *

Summer had officially came. The trees were a colour of deep green and the air was so hot and humid.

I finally noticed Skye's outfit. A black sleeveless shirt, long black pants with black fingerless gloves. It that what those gloves are called. The ones have that don't cover the fingers. Meh doesn't matter.

"Why are dressed like that?" I asked.

"It's summer, what do you expect me to wear?" Skye raised his eyebrow.

"And you choose black because?" I gave a weird look.

"I like the colour, makes me look like a bad boy." He smirked.

"You are already a bad boy…" I stated the obvious.

"See you agree." He chuckled. I jabbed him in the shoulder.

* * *

When we reached the beach, the first thing that happened was a group of girl charging at us or more likely 'Alan'.

I was separated from 'Alan' and the bunch of girls dragged him to the other side of the beach.

_Shall I save him? Nah I am hungry…_

I shrugged and walked over to Kai's shack.

"Hey Kai." I saw Kai handling multiple food at once.

"Oh, hey. You're that screaming girl from yesterday." My cheeks turned red as I remembered the scenario yesterday.

"Yeah, my name is Jill." I tried not to make things any more awkward.

"So Jill, what can I get for you?" He asked as he continued to prepare the food orders.

I looked at the menu and back at him. "I'll get the-"

I was cut off by 'Alan' 's panting.

"What's… up…with girls…in this…valley…." 'Alan' was still panting as he was saying this.

Both Kai and I shrugged.

"How did you get away?" I looked over his shoulder to see a bunch of crowding over something.

"Don't ask… I don't want to talk about it… Uh-oh…." His eyes widen and ran behind a few umbrellas. A bunch of crazy squealing girls ran past us.

"Um, may I know what is this all about?" Kai was clearly clueless.

"My friend over there is Alan. He is a friend of mine from the city visiting me. By the looks of it, he seems to be very popular among the girls here." I laughed.

"I can see that," Kai laughed.

"Are they gone?" A voice.

_Huh?_

I looked down. I saw 'Alan' crouching down with an umbrella covering him.

I looked around and gave him a nod.

He stood up and brushed sand of his clothes.

"So what are having?" 'Alan' asked as he looked at the menu.

"I am getting the spaghetti." I told to Kai.

"You?" I asked 'Alan'

"No curry?" He asked Kai.

"Sorry no… I don't do exotic foods…" Kai apologised.

"I get the pizza then." He said.

"A pepperoni pizza and a plate of spaghetti coming up." Kai handed us our food.

We took our food and went to the darkest corner of the beach to eat. This is to prevent any screaming fangirls.

I took a bite of food. "Not bad." I stated as I was eating.

Skye took a bite of his food and nodded.

After an awkward silence of eating I caught Skye staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

Then my eyes widen as Skye licked my face. My face turned red.

"What did you do that for?" I asked as Skye was licking his fingers.

"There was sauce on your face." He stated.

"You could have just told me." I rubbed my cheek.

"Where is the fun to that?" He grinned.

After we ate, we went over to the shack.

"Thanks Kai for the food. It was good." I smiled.

"Glad you like it. Feel free to come back for more. But you have to pay the next time though…" Kai stated.

* * *

By the time me and Skye left the beach, it was already sunset.

"Today was fun." Skye smiled at me.

"Yeah… so see you soon?" I looked at Skye as we reached the entrance of Forget-Me-Not Valley.

"You will see me very soon, my beautiful." He left and I went back home smiling.

**Author's note: Hey everyone. Sorry a long hiatus on this story… I got side tracked… so yeah… read, review or leave a comment.**


	10. A Date by the Ocean

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARVEST MOON.**

**Chapter 8: A date by the ocean.**

_It's so hot….._

It is as expected in the middle of summer. The sun was not merciful. Its powerful rays was blasting down on the valley.

I am breaking my back just to clear the weeds, plow the soil, plant the seeds, watering them and all under the unmerciful sunrays…. It's killing me.

Every time I pass by the water hole, I have the suppress urge of jumping into just to cool off.

It was somewhere midmorning that is decided to take a break. _Maybe I'll visit some friends._

I put my tools in my rucksack and head out of my farm. I followed wherever my feet took me.

_The valley has been very quiet lately. I have not seen Skye either._

When I stopped and looked up. I found that I came to Flora and Carter's place. Both of them were deep in thought.

Carter noticed me. "Jill you came at the right time." He looks grumpier than usual today.

"So what's up?" I asked both of them.

"This." Flora handed me a note. The note read.

At midnight I will be helping myself to the valuables in your tent.

_Phantom Skye._

_I spoke too soon… _I sighed.

"Phantom Skye sent the note. I am worried about all the work both of us spent in this mine are going to be taken away by him. I heard that he always gets away with anything he steals…" Flora sighed.

"That good for nothing thief won't lay his grubby hands on these artifacts. That is why we need your help." Carter pointed his finger at me.

"Please Jill will you help us? If he steals the artifacts it is going to set us back for days…" Flora begged.

"Ok, fine." I agreed.

"Thank you Jill. Thank you so much." Flora thanked me happily.

"Glad to hear it." Carter smiled.

"We will be waiting in the tent. Please come by somewhere before midnight." Carter said.

They sent me away to plan their attack on Skye.

I went back to my farm to continue breaking my back.

After all my chores, I took a long cold shower. The cold running water was nice on my skin. I wished I could stay in here forever.

My grandfather clock chimed ten times. My body jumped. Finally noticing the time, I jumped out of my shower, put on my casual clothes and rushed to Flora and Carter's.

I made it at Flora and Carter's tent just in the nick of time.

"Thanks for coming Jill." Cater said to me as I entered the tent.

"That no good thief is not here yet though, so we'll have to wait a bit longer." He scratched his chin.

_**After a few minutes…**_

"Hmmm, that's strange. Phantom Skye haven't turn up yet. Maybe he forgot about the note he sent." Flora looked nervous.

Suddenly Carter jumped like he just realized something. "That dirty, son of a…" He muttered the last part but you'll know what he means.

"He could be stealing from the dig site as we speak." Carter was angry now.

Both of us just realized what Carter said could be true.

"C'mon Flora, let's move. Jill, I need you to stay here to look after the tent. Just in case that darn thief tries to get his hands on the artifacts." Both he and Flora left the tent.

"Wait don't leave me here…." Too late they left. This is the second time someone left me alone…

"Great they left, I was wondering when will they leave." A voice spoke out.

"Skye... I see you are up to your tricks again…" I groaned.

"I had a feeling we'll meet tonight." Skye grinned as he walked closer to me.

"Don't be nervous. I am not going to use my magic tonight." He stood in front of me.

"Yeah, like I am going to trust you on that." I crossed my arms.

"Why not? You trusted me to dressed up as an unknown guy and followed you to a few festivals." He continued.

"'That was different. You were not trying to steal anything then. Tonight you are. I am just keeping my guard up." I answered.

"Well I was going to steal something valuable in this tent tonight." Skye was staring off in to a distance.

"Really like what? I was asked to prevent you from stealing anything." I eyed him like a hawk.

"I was thinking of stealing... you." Next thing I know, I was picked up by Skye and was carried out of the tent.

"Put me down." I struggled in his grasp.

"Not a chance, beautiful." He was smiling as he twisted and turn around the valley.

I doubt I could talk him into put me down anytime soon, so I just stayed quiet.

We arrived at the beach. The moon was shining brightly tonight. The moon was reflected on the surface of the ocean.

"Could you drop me now…" I asked.

Skye literally dropped me on the sand. The soft sand cushioned my fall. As I rubbed my backside, Skye sat down beside me.

"The reason I sent that note is for me to spend some time with you. I know that you will come and help the person if I send a note to someone." Skye said.

"You could have just asked me you know…" I replied.

"Asking is not my style." Skye grinned as he stared out into the sea.

"And abducting is?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Hehe. You know the ocean especially beautiful tonight." He continued to stared at the side.

"Maybe it is because you're here." He turned to look at me.

"Stop being cliché." I punched in the arm.

"I can't help it, Jill. It is just who I am." He continued as he rubbed his arm.

We shared a few quiet minutes together.

"As you know, I pride myself in making curry and I work hard at making it day after day." Skye stared talking again.

I strictly remember that he was talking very passionately about curry during the night before the cooking festival. I think he spent two hours explaining to me about the recipe, which I might have dosed off along the way.

"I gathered many different ingredients and spices." He continued.

"More like stole them." I replied.

"It was for a good cause." He smiled. "I also tasted curry made by different people, but I just can't make the curry that I am going for. I got the flavor and texture right, but it is missing something, something important." He spaced out.

"Like love." I muttered. I didn't think he caught it.

"What?" He looked at me.

"I mean you aren't cooking with love. What's a good dish without love." I answered.

"Love huh… You may be right about it. I might have been too focused on the flavor and not putting much feelings into my cooking." His face had a big smile on it.

"I'll make sure to let you try some the next time I make curry." He still had that smile on his face.

"And thanks for spending time with me Jill." Skye kissed my forehead.

My cheeks turn red as I saw Skye getting up and dusting sand of his pants.

"I'd like to walk you home tonight but I don't think anyone will like it if they see a good girl like you hanging out with a bad boy. So see you next time my beautiful maiden."

I saw him as disappeared into the shadows of the night.

I waited a few more minutes before heading back to Flora and Carter's tent.

When I finally reached their tent, they were so relieved to see me.

"OH MY GOODNESS! I AM SO GLAD YOU'RE OKAY!" Flora was screaming and hugging me.

"When we came back you disappeared into thin air. We were both so worried about what could happen you." Carter let out a sigh of relief.

"I thought I saw Skye, so I chased him, but then I lost him." I lied.

"It's okay, so long you're safe and nothing seems to be stolen, we are all good." Flora smiled.

"Ok, it's getting late. I suggest we all hit the sack and call it a night. Good night." Carter said and entered his tent.

"Good night Jill." Flora wished me good night and entered the tent.

I let out a yawn and went back to my house for a good night's rest.

**Author's notes: I am back from the dead. I can bet nobody misses me… *sits in the corner* So everything was busy throughout the year. That limits my online time and many other things. So feel free to review or just leave a comment. Thanks.**


End file.
